


Neúplný slovník 21. storočia od kapitána Steva Rogersa, Armáda USA  (A Partial Dictionary Of The 21st Century By Captain Steve Rogers, US Army)

by Elfled



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, Get Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Music, breakfast burritos
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfled/pseuds/Elfled
Summary: Steve sa novému tisícročiu prispôsobuje dobre a toto je jeho slovník, ktorý to dokazuje.Preklad príbehu A Partial Dictionary Of The 21st Century By Captain Steve Rogers, US Army od copperbadge
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. ARMOR - Brnenie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Partial Dictionary Of The 21st Century By Captain Steve Rogers, US Army](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551094) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Pôvodný fanfic je celý v jednej kapitole, ale keďže prekladám pomalšie, budem deliť každú časť do novej kapitoly.

ARMOR – BRNENIE

Stevova uniforma bývala kožená – kvalitná, pevná, trvácna a odolná voči bodným ranám, ale stále iba kožená. Teraz má čosi odolné voči guľkám, veľmi pôsobivé – rozhodne špička vo svojej triede... ale nemôže si to sám zošiť, ako kedysi, sediac s Komandom okolo ohňa, šidlo za opaskom a hrubá niť spájajúca trhliny.

Určitú dobu to proste nosil chlapom z vojenských jednotiek SHIELDu a vždy mu to vrátili v perfektnom stave, niekedy dokonca vylepšené. Nijako sa nad tým nezamýšľal až kým sa ho jedného dňa Tony nespýtal: „Čo hovoríš na nový oblek?“

„Uniformu? Dostal som novú verziu ešte len ráno a nemal som čas ju ešte vyskúšať. Prečo?“

„Len som chcel vedieť, či ti sadlo to pružné pokovovanie. Daj mi vedieť, ak nie, hm?“

A to je moment, kedy si Steve uvedomil, že dával svoje brnenie SHIELDu a oni ho posúvali Tonymu.

Je to ešte skoro, keď sa to stane. Ešte nie sú priatelia, ale ani si už nejdú po krku. Znamená to však, že aj v časoch, keď si po krku išli, tak Tony vždy po každej bitke prevzal jeho oblek a opravil ho, postaral sa, aby bol Steve v bezpečí.

  
Vtedy ešte nevedel, čo si o tom myslieť.


	2. ART - Umenie

Steve sa raz stretol s Picassom. Ale vážne, naozaj.

Picasso ostal počas vojny v Paríži vo svojom štúdiu a pokračoval v maľovaní. V tej dobe bolo v Paríži protiprávne odlievanie z bronzu, no Odboj sa aj tak snažil dopraviť, prepašovať, do štúdia kovový šrot a Picasso teda napriek všetkému svoje sochy odlieval.

Steve sa pokúšal získať informácie o HYDRE a dostal tip, že v Paríži by mohol byť niekto, kto by mu vedel pomôcť. Odboj súhlasil, že ho tam dostanú, ak by pre nich doručil balíček, než sa pôjde stretnúť so svojím zdrojom. A tak skončil na prahu dverí Pabla Picassa s krabicou kovového šrotu a nato aj s pozvaním na čaj.

Picassove diela miloval ešte pred tým, než ho stretol; videl ich v Múzeu moderného umenia v New Yorku ešte predtým...predtým. Picasso bol hlasitý, energetický, úžasne zábavný chlapík, veľmi zvláštny, no veľmi pohostinný.

Umeniu 21. storočia zatiaľ veľmi neprišiel na chuť. Umenie má rád, vo všeobecnosti. Je ale vyberavý. Teraz ešte viac ako kedysi. Pri Picassovi sa cíti ako doma – nesúvislá akosť práce presne popisuje Stevove pocity – samé rohy a špice mimo perspektívy, nevhodné do novej éry, v ktorej sa nachádza. Je upokojujúce vedieť, že aj niekto iný sa tak cítil.

„Ale je to umenie?“ spýtal sa Tony žartovne, keď jedného dňa našiel Steva stáť pred masou hrdzavého kovu v Múzeu moderného umenia. Masa je súčasťou novej výstavy a jeho skepticizmus sa mu zrejme jasne zračil na tvári. Steve sa zamyslene pozrel na Tonyho.

„Vieš, čo by s týmto urobil Picasso?“, opýtal sa. „Roztavil by to a nalial do formy, vylupol z toho jednu zo svojich sôch, možno gigantické lebky, alebo jednu z tých úžasných hláv, čo robieval. Myslím, že to je lepšie umenie. Ale toto môže byť umenie tiež. A tak je to v poriadku.“ Odmlčal sa. „Myslím, že by zbožňoval Iron Mana.“

„Hej?“

„Teda myslím, že teba by mal rád a Iron Man je rozhodne umenie,“ povedal Steve a odkráčal ďalej.

Tonymu chvíľku trvalo, než ho dobehol.


	3. Banner, Bruce

Steve chce inštinktívne chrániť Brucea, ale zároveň vie, čo je za tým: rovnaké nutkanie, aké voči nemu cítil Bucky po všetky tie roky, keď spolu vyrastali. Nebolo to vítané ani vtedy a Bruce by to tiež určite neprivítal. 

Bruce nie je vôbec ako Steve v minulosti. Bruce je plachý a tichý, kým Steve bol hádavý a priamočiary, no v niektoré nečakané momenty je prekvapivo prudký. Avšak – vynímajúc Hulka – Bruce je nesmierne zraniteľný a Steve sa veľmi snaží – možno viac, než s kýmkoľvek iným – aby zistil, ako Bruce zapadne do tímu.

Chce ho zaštítiť, no dáva mu voľnú ruku, nikdy sa nesnaží Bruca odradiť, aby s nimi vyrazil do boja, nikdy nespochybňuje jeho schopnosti. S kýmkoľvek iným, kto by si to dovolil, je prísny. A než pochopil, že Tony sa tiež snažil, aby sa Bruce cítil vítaný, tak bol prísny aj na Tonyho poštuchovanie. Je vlastne veľmi vďačný za to, že Tony rešpektuje Bruceov intelekt, lebo keby si naňho skutočne zasadol, mohla by ich čakať nepredstaviteľná katastrofa. Všimol si, ako po sebe idú s Clintom a tí dvaja k sebe vedia byť nesmierne krutí, kým Steve nezasiahne. Ku Bruceovi sú ostatní...odmeraní, možno, ale nie krutí.

„Veríš mi?“ spýtal sa ho Bruce, po boji.

„Áno,“ odvetil Steve bez váhania.

„Nemal by si,“ odpovedal Bruce.

„Prečo by som mu nemal dôverovať?“ opýtal sa Tonyho, keď Bruce odkráčal.

„Nemal by si veriť nikomu z nás,“ odvetil Tony bez toho, aby zdvihol hlavu od tabletu, na ktorom pracoval. „Sme tu všetci na kompletku pošahaní.“

„Ale ja vám verím.“

Tony pokrčil plecami. „A preto nás vedieš ty.“


	4. Barton, Clint

Clint bol po Prebudení jeho prvý skutočný priateľ. Furyho a Coulsona mal rád, ale Clint nemal poverenie ho nič učiť, ani ho akokoľvek formovať. Mohli sa proste len rozprávať a Clint ho povodil po SHIELDe. Naučil ho, ako používať televíziu a zastavil ho, než dal do mikrovlnky alobal.

Clint trávi väčšinu času na strelnici, ale taktiež zbožňuje detektívky a o tých si vedia pohovoriť. Požičal mu „tie dobré“, ktoré vyšli od štyridsiatych rokov. Občas hovoria aj o ich práci (Clintovej práci, Stevovej bývalej práci, ale SHIELD sľubuje, že sa to s Avengers iniciatívou zmení) a o ľuďoch, ktorých musia znášať. Coulson mu na každého, s kým má pracovať, dal spis, Clint mu na nich dal _špinu._

Napríklad, že Natasha nerada hovorí o svojej minulosti, alebo o rodine – vlastne, nerada rozpráva o čomkoľvek, ale podrží ťa, ak v teba verí, až do posledného dychu. Bruce je geniálny, ale riziko a nedá sa naňho spoľahnúť, hoci je dobrý chlapík. Nie je to jeho chyba, je to tým Obrovským Zeleným Zúrivým Monštrom.

Clint má Thora rád, hoci je občas zahľadený do seba a treba naňho dávať pozor, keďže sa ešte na Zemi nevie úplne orientovať.

„A čo Tony Stark?“ pýtal sa Steve. Ešte ho nestretol. _Howardovho syna._

„Pamätáš si všetko, čo som ti povedal o ostatných a ich problémoch?“ opýtal sa Clint na to. Steve prikývol. „No tak to zdvojnásob a to je Tony Stark v malej nepriedušnej kocke – kde, podľa mňa, aj patrí.“

„Poznal som jeho otca. Dobrý chlap.“

„No, nanešťastie nebol aj dobrý _otec,_ “ odvetil Clint.

„Hádam, že musím nájsť niekoho iného, kto mi dá nejakú špinu na teba.“ Povedal Steve, aby zmenil tému, keďže myslieť na Howarda ako otca, s dieťaťom, začalo byť nepríjemné. Ešte viac pri pomyslení, ako ľahko si vedel predstaviť, že v tom nebol dobrý.

„Žiadna špina, ktorú by si nenašiel aj na Googli,“ ubezpečoval ho Clint so smiechom. „Ale ak by nejaká predsa bola, dostal by si ju jedine z Coulsona.“

Z Coulsona, samozrejme, nedostal ani slovko.


	5. BURRITOS, BREAKFAST – Burrito, Raňajky

Mexické burrito – dokonalý výtvor prírody. Steve je presvedčený, že raňajkové burrito je vrcholom ľudského úspechu v kulinárskom umení.

V raňajkovom burrite sú proteíny, zelenina aj vláknina. Chutia vynikajúco, keďže vajíčka a paradajky tvoria prirodzenú kombináciu a niekedy je v nich aj slanina alebo párok, ale v každom prípade sú zväčša korenené a komplikované. A to všetko je zabalené v tortille, aby sa človek mohol najesť bez potreby príboru či taniera.

„Sledovať ťa jesť je ako sledovať demolačnú čatu implodovať budovu,“ poznamenal Tony jedného rána, na čo sa Steve slušne zdržal, aby nepodotkol, že Tony už pracuje na svojom druhom burrite a Steve ešte iba na treťom. „Tým chcem povedať, že je to kontrolovaná deštrukcia epických rozmerov, ale každopádne fascinujúca.“

„Nepomôžem si,“ povie Steve. „Som hladný.“

„Starý dobrý metabolizmus super vojaka, chápem,“ odvetil Tony a naklonil hlavu. „Nemienil som namietať.“

„Hej, prečo nikdy nemáme vajíčka?“ zakričal Clint z kuchyne.


	6. CATHOLIC CHURCH, THE – Katolícky kostol

Čo to má znamenať, že omša nie je v latinčine?

Steve nebol nikdy veľmi nábožný a po smrti matky do kostola nezablúdil často, no vždy si myslel, že katolícky kostol je konštanta – nemenný, večný. Tak sa zdá, že nie.

Keď omša začala v angličtine, zo Steva reálne nahlas vypadlo „Čo do pekla?“, na čo si hneď prirazil dlaň na ústa, v šoku, že práve znesvetil kostol. Nikto ho nepočul; sedel úplne vzadu, neistý, či si spomenie, kedy vstať a kedy si kľaknúť. Počúva sa to dobre, ale nie je to to, čo poznal a viac sa nevrátil.

Vyhľadal si potom na Wikipédii, kedy nastala zmena a ponoril sa do životov pápežov, ktorí sa dostali do Vatikánu odkedy...sa to všetko stalo. Aktuálny pápež je Benedict XVI a Steve sa zmätený a v hrôze dočítal, že muž, ktorý práve vedie katolícku cirkev bol v čase vojny nemeckým pešiakom.

Erskine povedal, že prvá zem, ktorú nacisti zaplavili, bola ich vlastná; vie, že kajúcnim treba odpustiť a zdá sa, že Benedict nebol veľmi entuziastickým nacistom. Ku koncu vojnu dezertoval.

Ale... Bruce počúva jednu skupinu, ktorá sa volá They Might Be Giants a Steve začul kúsok z jednej z ich piesní, kde spievajú _Nemôžeš si potriasť rukou s diablom a povedať, že to bol len žart_.

V tomto prípade asi odpustenie zaberie trochu viac času.


	7. CHILDREN - Deti

Keď je v uniforme, nahrnú sa k nemu každú chvíľu. Po boji, alebo keď majú tlačovku a tak. Ostatným sa to deje tiež – museli sa naučiť zaobchádzať s deťmi veľmi obratne.

Deti sa pýtajú, či sa môžu dotknúť štítu, alebo – ak ich vezme na ruky – štuchajú jeho helmu, tam kde má nakreslené krídla. Na nete už je (podľa Tonyho) najmenej gazilión fotografii Avengerov s niekoho deťmi. Steve si je istý, že podpísal minimálne toľko autogramov; Tony vo svojom obleku nosí balíček fixiek pre všetkých. Pre Thora aj s trblietkami, na základe jeho vlastnej žiadosti. 

Je zábavné sledovať ostatných, ako reagujú. Natasha je permanentne zaskočená počtom malých dievčat, ktoré za ňou chodia s neskrývanou zvedavosťou ohľadom toho, ako sa stala súčasťou Avengerov. Clint nemá poňatia, ako s deťmi zaobchádzať, preto urobí pár sált, aby na nich zapôsobil. Thor _zbožňuje_ deti, ale jeho kladiva sa dotýkať nesmú. Bruce je zväčša v úzadí, keď je Bruce, takže sa mu to deje najmenej, no občas sa niektorý veľmi veľmi odvážny, alebo veľmi veľmi hlúpy rodič spýta, či by bolo bezpečné odfotiť sa s Hulkom. Väčšina fotografii s Hulkom je s deťmi, ktoré naňho mávajú päsťou, kým on si v predstieranom dese zakrýva tvár, jedno oko viditeľné pomedzi prsty.

Steve im prehrabne vlasy alebo ich nazve malými bitkármi alebo ponúkne tvrdý cukrík (šikovne schovaný s fixkami v Tonyho obleku), pretože tak sa k nemu správali muži v jeho okolí, keď bol dieťa.

Má pocit, že ľudia od neho očakávajú, že bude v šoku z toho, ako rýchlo deti rastú, ale on vyrástol v chudobe a polku života v hospodárskej kríze. V porovnaní s tým, ako rýchlo musel dospieť, súčasným deťom sa darí dobre. Okrem toho, deti ktoré si chcú podať ruku s Kapitánom Amerika musia byť riadne dobré a odvážne.

Jeden z nich vyzerá starší, ako ostatní – pätnásť, možno šestnásť. Ale keď sa Steve spýta: „Chodíš do školy?“ chalan odpovie, „Nie pane, práve som skončil základný výcvik. Je to česť Vás stretnúť, Kapitán,“ a zasalutuje.

Je až bolestné, aký je mladý a vojna pokračuje, takže je nepravdepodobné, že by skončil v službe iba s nácvikmi.

„Hej,“ povie, keď podpisuje knižku, ktorú mu chalan placho podsunul. „Drž bradu dole, oči vpred, bojuj tvrdo a vráť sa živý, ok?“

„Áno, pane,“ odpovie mu. „Ďakujem, Kapitán.“

Najväčším prekvapením je Tony. Jeho brnenie je veľmi lesklé, preto sa naňho lepí množstvo batoliat. Vždy si pri nich zdvihne svoj tvárový štít, drží ich nežne v obrnených rukách, konverzujúc s rodičmi. Ale stretáva tiež mnoho starších, niektorí vychudnutí a bledí, zjavne nie tie cool decká a s nimi sa rozpráva, akoby bol jedným z nich a nie dosť starý, aby im bol rodičom.

„To som,“ povie, keď sa ho na to Steve spýta potom, čo od nich odbehne s autogramom na knižke fyziky dievča v okuliaroch hrubých ako popolníky a s obrovským batohom na chrbte. „Stále si pamätám aké to je byť najmúdrejším v triede. Oni sú tí, ktorí budú viesť túto krajinu o pätnásť, dvadsať rokov.“

„Myslíš?“

„Ty sa chceš hádať s Iron Manom? Vyštudoval som výšku v sedemnástich. Nezáleží na tom, či sú šťúpli, šprti, alebo nemotorný. Mozog je všetko na čom záleží.“ Tony sa obzrie na dav deciek, ktoré naňho hladia a nervózne sa zachichocú a uhnú pohľadom. „Bez obleku nie som superhrdina. Ale zostavil som si ho sám a s ním dokážem čokoľvek. Preto áno. Tieto decká budú vládnuť svetu. Oni rozhodnú kam sa budúcnosť bude uberať. Ja s nimi chcem byť zadobre už teraz.“

„Mozog, hm?“

„No, nezaškodí mať aj vzhľad _aj_ rozum, ale nie každý môže byť Tony Stark.“

Vďaka Bohu, pomyslí si Steve. Jeden Tony Stark, hoci aj taký, ktorý robí opičky na deti, ktoré ho ťahajú za brnenie, stačí.


End file.
